


Un lien incassable

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: Ils sont liés, indubitablement. Ils l'ont toujours été depuis le premier regard échangé. Et même s'ils n'oseraient pas l'avouer, ils n'ont pas vraiment envie que les choses ne changent. A moins qu'ils n'appellent de leur voeux un changement radical... Drarry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Un lien incassable

Même après réflexion, Harry aurait été incapable de dire quand tout avait commencé.  
Peut être était-ce quand il l'avait vu brisé, après qu'il ait tué Voldemort, fragile et apeuré dans les bras de ses parents.  
Peut être était-ce plus tôt, le jour où Dumbledore était tombé et où il s'était tenu devant lui, en larmes, exhibant la marque des Ténèbres en pleurant, jurant qu'il n'avait aucun autre choix. Harry l'avait observé, fasciné, lutter de toutes ses forces, alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur un vieil homme mourant et désarmé. Harry avait été déçu de l'arrivée de Rogue et des Mangemorts, parce qu'il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il aurait fait, finalement.

Il y avait eu aussi ce jour, dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage, où il sanglotait avec désespoir devant Mimi Geignarde, épuisé nerveusement, à bout. Ce jour là, tout aurait pu basculer, si Harry avait su trouver les mots. Au lieu de quoi, ils s'étaient battus une fois de plus, et il s'était trouvé aux portes de la mort. Harry avait observé, fasciné, son sang s'écouler, priant de toutes ses forces en sanglotant pour qu'il survive, se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie où il ne serait pas.  
Plus tôt encore, Harry avait été ridiculement obsédé par lui, par ses faits et gestes. Il était convaincu qu'il cachait quelque chose, et il avait été amer en découvrant qu'il avait eu raison. S'il avait voulu être honnête, il aurait dû avouer qu'il ne voulait pas l'avoir pour ennemi. Pas lui.

Il ne comptait pas tous leurs affrontements, toutes les insultes échangées. Chaque interaction semblait avoir été une façon d'attirer l'attention de l'autre, d'exister aux yeux de l'autre. Ils démarraient les hostilités à tour de rôle, ne pouvant pas s'ignorer. Il y avait toujours un moment où leurs yeux se croisaient, où le mot de trop était prononcé. Et quand les paroles ne suffisaient plus, ils profitaient de se croiser dans les couloirs pour démarrer une bousculade.  
Il y avait aussi cette rivalité interminable en Quidditch, ces duels d'attrapeurs, où ils semblaient être seuls sur le terrain. Les autres joueurs n'existaient plus, toute leur attention était focalisée sur l'autre, sur battre l'autre et remporter le vif.

Peut être fallait il remonter plus loin dans leur histoire encore, peut être la nuit de leur première retenue ensemble quand ils avaient été placés ensemble et que ensemble ils avaient rencontré l'ersatz de forme pris par Voldemort. Ça avait été un moment fort pour Harry que de voir pour la première fois l'ennemi qui voulait le tuer en compagnie de son rival d'école.  
Ou encore, ça avait peut être commencé à leur première dispute, le jour de la rentrée scolaire, quand ils avaient été présentés et que Harry avait violemment rejeté l'amitié de garçon face à lui. Il avait ignoré la main tendue, donnant le ton de sept années d'échanges houleux. Bien sûr, il adorait ses amis, et il ne regrettait pas d'être proches d'eux. Jamais il ne pourrait regretter les moments passés avec Ron, son presque frère. Mais parfois, au cœur de la nuit, alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux après un cauchemar qui le laissait haletant, un fantôme de pensée s'attardait dans son esprit et il se demandait "Et si... ?". Et s'il ne l'avait pas repoussé ? Comment l'histoire se serait elle déroulée ?  
Aurait-il pu avoir encore plus que ce qu'il avait obtenu ? Un ami supplémentaire, précieux comme l'avait été Ron, sans perdre le rouquin ?

Et puis, à certains moments, il pensait qu'il se trompait, et que tout avait commencé bien plus tôt. Peut être ce jour lointain, sa première journée dans le monde magique, quand il avait découvert le chemin de Traverse. Cet instant où un petit garçon perdu avait parlé à un autre petit garçon, un blondinet arrogant, mais pas vraiment plus rassuré.  
Ils avaient été côte à côte dans la boutique de madame Guipure, il avait été le premier petit sorcier de son âge à qui Harry parlait. Non. A bien y réfléchir, Drago Malefoy avait été là pour toutes les premières fois de Harry.

C'était probablement pour cette raison que l'agaçant blond ne sortait pas de ses pensées, qu'il hantait Harry jour et nuit.  
La guerre était terminée, et il pourrait commencer à vivre normalement, enfin. Après dix-sept années, il était enfin libre, autant de ses affreux tuteurs moldus que de son destin.

Mais dans chacune de ses décisions, il pensait à l'irritant Serpentard, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il s'était barricadé quelques jours Square Grimmaud, prétextant le besoin de se reposer, mais ses amis ne semblaient pas avoir été dupes. Hermione et Ron avaient échangé un coup d'œil entendu, et Harry avait grogné avant de tourner en rond trois jours durant.  
Et durant ces trois jours, quoi qu'il fasse, il se demandait comment l'abruti qui avait ruiné sa scolarité s'en sortait de son côté.

Finalement, il avait craqué, et il avait transplané près du Manoir Malefoy. Juste pour surveiller. Pour s'assurer que le Serpentard ne préparait rien de suspect - même si cette fois, il n'y croyait pas lui même.  
Il avait prévu de rester à proximité, d'observer le Manoir quelques temps et de repartir aussi discrètement - il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour remettre un pied dans cet endroit, le souvenir d'Hermione hurlant sous la baguette de Bellatrix était encore trop douloureux dans sa mémoire. Cependant, il aurait dû se douter qu'il arriverait en plein milieu de quelque chose.

Avec une fascination morbide, il vit les Aurors transplaner et démolir la grande grille majestueuse, puis éventrer la porte. Il vit Lucius Malefoy être traîné et ligoté, puis son épouse en larmes subir le même sort.  
Enfin, les Aurors sortirent avec Drago, le bousculant en riant grassement, visiblement décidés à faire payer à la famille Malefoy son implication dans la guerre. Lorsque Drago leva la tête et que Harry distingua un hématome qui se formait sur sa pommette, il perdit tout sens commun et avança à grands pas en direction du Manoir, sa magie pulsant autour de lui, attirant l'attention sur sa silhouette solitaire qui avançait sans la moindre hésitation.

Bien sûr tout le monde le connaissait. Ça avait déjà été le cas avant la bataille de Poudlard, bien sûr, avec toutes les histoires qui avaient circulé sur le Survivant et sa célèbre cicatrice mais depuis la victoire, c'était encore pire. Chaque jour, la gazette retrouvait une information sur lui à faire paraître - jusqu'à son parfum préféré de glace chez Fortarôme - et aucun sorcier ne pouvait prétendre ignorer qui il était.

Les Aurors échangèrent des regards, indécis sur la conduite à tenir, mais sans crainte puisqu'ils pensaient être dans leur bon droit. Qu'ils se conduisent comme les rafleurs des Mangemorts pendant la guerre décupla la fureur de Harry, et ses yeux semblèrent scintiller de la teinte exacte du rayon de l'Avada alors que sa Magie devenait étouffante.  
Personne ne pouvait ignorer que cet adolescent maigrichon était particulièrement puissant. Personne n'osait le regarder directement, comme s'ils craignaient ses réactions. Personne... sauf Drago. Le Serpentard le fixait de son regard d'orage, d'un air indéfinissable, comme s'il le défiait. Loin de s'en offusquer, Harry lui adressa un rictus satisfait et il se plaça face à lui, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

Il y eut quelques hoquets de stupeur autour d'eux, mais personne n'intervint. Il était de notoriété publique que ces deux là étaient ennemis à l'école, et les Aurors pensaient à une vengeance. Ils étaient prêts à détourner le regard - personne n'irait enquêter sur un accident qui avait coûté la vie à un Mangemort après tout.  
Drago observa la main tendue un long moment, avant de fixer de nouveau Harry avec défi. Cependant, il accepta l'aide proposée avec un sourire en coin comme s'il savait déjà que le Gryffondor viendrait.

Lorsque Harry ordonna aux Aurors de quitter les lieux, ils protestèrent, bien évidemment. Cependant, le Sauveur les fit taire brusquement en matérialisant un Patronus prenant la forme habituelle d'un cerf - presque aveuglant tant il était brillant - qui partit au galop délivrer un message.  
Il n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre pour que le tout nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shakelbolt, ne transplane en personne.

Harry n'eut pas vraiment à demander de faveur au Ministre. Ses lèvres pincées montraient bien qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment le traitement que ses Aurors réservait aux anciens Mangemorts. A sa nomination, il avait décidé de ne pas remplir Azkaban avec tous les anciens fidèles de Voldemort. Seuls les plus sanguinaires, ceux qui avaient été coupables de crimes atroces et qui ne semblaient pas décidés à s'amender avaient été enfermés. Les autres avaient eu droit à une seconde chance, une possibilité de reprendre leur vie et de montrer qu'ils avaient appris de leurs erreurs.  
Bien que Shakelbot n'aimât pas les Malefoy, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils avaient fait volte face au dernier moment, en refusant de prendre part à la dernière bataille. Sans compter que Harry lui avait parlé de l'aide de Narcissa. Lucius était muselé et son petit séjour à Azkaban lui avait fait perdre de sa superbe, le rendant pratiquement inoffensif.

La petite descente au Manoir Malefoy était le fait d'un groupe un peu trop zélé, qui voulait trouver des preuves de leur culpabilité en fouillant - en mettant à sac plutôt - leur Manoir. Les malmener un peu était un bonus pour eux, puisqu'ils étaient certains que les aristocrates déchus n'iraient certainement pas se plaindre. Pas en étant du côté des perdants.

Le problème réglé, Shakelbot salua les Malefoy froidement, avant d'attirer Harry dans une étreinte amicale qui fit rire le jeune sorcier. Puis, après un long regard à l'adolescent comme pour s'assurer qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, il hocha la tête et retourna à ses affaires. Après tout, il connaissait le gamin et avait confiance en lui.

Si Lucius resta silencieux, hochant juste la tête en signe de reconnaissance - et visiblement à contrecœur - Narcissa remercia le jeune homme avec chaleur, allant jusqu'à l'inviter prendre un rafraîchissement à l'intérieur.  
Harry allait décliner, mal à l'aise, quand Drago intervint de sa voix traînante.  
\- Réellement mère ? Je ne suis pas certain que Potter soit à l'aise à l'idée d'entrer de nouveau à l'endroit où... où son amie a été malmenée par tante Bellatrix.

Narcissa sembla gênée, et Harry la rassura d'un sourire un peu crispé. Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, et Drago soupira en fixant le brun, d'un air presque colérique.  
\- Je suppose que je te dois encore des remerciements Potter. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux absolument... m'aider.  
Le fantôme d'un souvenir s'éleva entre eux, celui du feudeymon qui avait ravagé la salle sur demande. Harry se souvint de sa panique alors qu'il pensait que le Serpentard allait mourir dévoré par les flammes incontrôlables et de son empressement à aller le sauver. Il avait fait demi-tour sans la moindre hésitation, se jetant au cœur du danger, et il avait été soulagé au moment où il avait saisit sa main et où le blond s'était propulsé sur son balai, collé à lui. L'avoir sauvé, le savoir sain et sauf, lui avait redonné du courage pour la suite, alors qu'il pensait se diriger vers sa mort.

Harry haussa les épaules, étudiant avec attention Drago. Il remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux gris et le regard hanté dissimulé sous son arrogance de façade.  
\- Je passais juste... et bien voir comment tu allais. Faut croire que je suis tombé au bon moment.  
Drago plissa les yeux, et un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux mercure. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait que le blondinet était furieux d'avoir été surpris en position de faiblesse. Cependant, il ne comptait pas le lui faire remarquer ou faire la moindre allusion à ce qui venait de se produire.  
\- Comme toujours Potter.

Un autre souvenir leur revint en mémoire. Cette fois où Harry était une fois de plus arrivé au parfait moment pour surprendre son rival en pleurs dans les toilettes pour filles. Ce jour là, le brun avait presque failli tuer Drago, d'un sort inconnu. Comme en écho, Harry lui adressa un léger sourire.  
\- Je suis heureux que tu t'en sois sorti Malefoy. Nous nous reverrons probablement...

L'ancien Gryffondor se détourna et commença à s'éloigner. L'air impassible Drago l'observait, les poings serrés, mais il le rejoignit rapidement en trois grand pas pour lui attraper le poignet.  
\- Potter... attends...  
Ils se fixèrent une fois de plus, émeraude contre acier, échouant visiblement à prononcer les mots qu'ils retenaient. Frustré de ce silence qui s'éternisait, Harry voulut se dégager de l'emprise de Drago. Bien évidemment, compte tenu de leur passif, Drago s'en vexa immédiatement, et se dressa, ses yeux s'assombrissant, prêt à bousculer le Gryffondor.  
Ils étaient prêts à commencer - recommencer - une de leurs éternelles bagarres d'enfant, bien qu'ils soient à l'âge supposé adulte. Leurs regards promettaient à l'autre un monde de tourment, mais alors qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains, ils se retrouvèrent à échanger un baiser fiévreux, incapable de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Bien que surpris - et choqués - ils ne s'écartèrent pas et ne cherchèrent pas à mettre fin au baiser. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'ils avaient attendu sans même s'en douter, et il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde que l'autre.  
Avec un grognement possessif, Drago plaqua Harry un peu plus contre lui, comme pour se noyer dans la chaleur de son corps, alors qu'ils batailler avec leurs lèvres et leurs langues pour prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre.  
Quand enfin, ils durent s'écarter pour reprendre leur respiration, ils restèrent collés, incapables de se lâcher. Haletant, ils n'osèrent pas prononcer le moindre mot, comme si parler en cet instant aller briser ce qui était en train de se produire - quoi que ce fut.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient conscience de l'environnement autour d'eux - ils étaient toujours devant le Manoir Malefoy - Harry entendit les échos d'une dispute et il reconnut immédiatement la voix outrée de Lucius pour qui ce soudain baiser semblait impossible à digérer. Le Gryffondor se raidit et voulut s'écarter mais Drago resserra sa prise sur lui, lui tirant légèrement les cheveux dans la manœuvre.  
Le brun allait protester - il ne tenait pas vraiment à faire face à un Lucius furieux qui serait prêt à l'ensorceler pour avoir débauché son héritier - mais Drago le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser, moins sauvage que le premier, plus tendre.

Un bref instant Harry songea à le repousser - il y avait toujours un Lucius vociférant quelque part derrière eux - mais il abandonna rapidement l'idée et capitula avec un soupir satisfait. Ils auraient le temps de se poser des questions, de s'interroger sur ce qu'ils allaient faire, sur leurs réactions à venir.  
Ils se disputeraient, puis probablement se réconcilieraient de cette façon.

Ils auraient à faire face à des difficultés, à l'incompréhension de leurs amis respectifs peut être. La marque sur le bras de Drago resterait une ombre qui parfois se dresserait entre eux pour leur rappeler qu'autrefois ils étaient ennemis.

Cependant, ils étaient liés, inextricablement, depuis leur toute première rencontre. Depuis l'instant où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, alors qu'ils étaient des enfants. Leur lien avait grandi au fil des années, s'était forgé avec les disputes.  
Ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté des yeux, l'autre avait toujours été là, dans un coin de leur esprit.

C'était une évidence qu'ils ne pourraient pas être séparés, et il avait fallu qu'ils le découvrent d'eux-même. La passion qui couvait en eux n'était pas prête de s'éteindre, pas avec les sentiments extrêmes qu'ils s'inspiraient mutuellement.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Harry soupira et nicha son visage dans le cou du blond, déposant un léger baiser au niveau de sa carotide qui pulsait follement. Drago passa doucement ses mains dans les mèches folles du Gryffondor, amusé de se rendre compte avec quelle facilité il acceptait ce qui venait de se produire.  
Cependant, après des années à obéir aux ordres de ses parents et à suivre leurs préceptes, il était temps qu'il trace son propre chemin. Et visiblement, il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'un agaçant petit Gryffondor qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer aux héros, quitte à se sacrifier.

Le silence était revenu autour d'eux, et les yeux gris se levèrent un bref instant pour constater avec satisfaction que sa mère avait traîné son père à l'intérieur du Manoir pour les laisser tranquille. C'était la façon de Narcissa Malefoy d'accepter son choix, et Drago resserra légèrement son étreinte, tirant un presque ronronnement du lion dans ses bras.  
Le blondinet baissa légèrement la tête, juste pour approcher sa bouche de l'oreille du Gryffondor.  
\- Tu es conscient que je ne vais plus te lâcher, Potter ?

La légère morsure dans son cou le fit glousser de ravissement, alors qu'il prenait ça pour une acceptation totale du tournant que venait de prendre leur relation...


End file.
